Brotherhood
by DiscoeJester
Summary: Qui Gon reflects on his relationship with Obi Wan


Hey guys! I need your opinions on this. So I'm not sure if I should make this a yaoi love story between Qui Gon and Obi wan, or to just leave it as a father/son bond between them. Leave a review and tell me what you think I should do, and it shall be done! J (you have to admit, there's a lot of yaoi potential). This is my version of how people should have acted in the star wars prequels, like normal human beings. Not creepy boring assholes, as Mr. Plinkett would put it.

Jedi Master Qui Gon Jinn watched as his apprentice practiced his form with a lightsaber. The young man deflected each laser blast with the greatest of ease. Qui Gon couldn't help but feel proud of Obi Wan, but at the same time, he felt a little melancholy. It was only a matter of time before his padawan would be granted the rank of Jedi knight. Most padawan learners became Jedi by the time they reached the age of 20. Obi Wan was only 18, but it wasn't uncommon for an excelling student to become a Jedi earlier.

The Jedi temple wasn't bustling as usual. Everything was moderately quiet. Qui Gon had decided to decline any missions so that he could take a few days off to train Obi Wan. They deserved some much needed time off. But Obi Wan took his training more seriously than ever. Even on missions, he stuck to his strict regime of waking early in the morning to practice and meditate. The boy had been working so hard that Qui Gon often had to force him to rest. Today, they had spent several hours training and sparring together. Now, Qui Gon was coaching Obi Wan to deflect laser blasts while wearing a blindfold.

"Hello, Mater Jinn, Padawan Kenobi," said Jedi Master Mace Windu as he walked in. "Good evening," said Qui Gon.

"Master," said Obi Wan as he took a moment to bow in the direction of the voice. Mace stood beside Qui Gon to observe the training.

"The boy's attention to detail is incredible! He has truly mastered the lightsaber," said Mace.

"Maybe so, but fighting by the book isn't always the most effective way," said Qui Gon. "Obi Wan, you have to loosen up a bit! Do the unexpected!"

Just then, Obi Wan did a backflip to avoid the blast.

"Good. Very good," said Qui Gon.

Obi wan didn't speak because he was in deep concentration, but he heard Qui Gon's approval. He loved pleasing his master, the same man who six years ago refused to take him as an apprentice. Qui Gon and Mace chuckled.

"I'm running out of things to teach him. I can sense that he will become a powerful Jedi," said Qui Gon.

"With skills like that, perhaps he will even become a part of the Jedi council," added Mace.

Obi Wan could hear their conversation and couldn't help but smile at how highly they spoke of him.

"We are all glad that you made the decision to make him your padawan all those years ago," said Mace, "You have taught him well, and I believe he has taught you a thing or two as well. You are a different man than you once were."

"I appreciate your support, my friend," Qui Gon said, "I must admit that I still hold the fear that Obi Wan will follow the same path as Xanatos."

"You are a Jedi, Qui Gon, Xanatos turned to the dark side by his own choice. You did all you could for him as his master. Release your fears into the force." Qui Gon nodded in acknowledgement.

"Are we finished for the day, master?" Obi Wan chimed in.

"Yes, my padawan, we are finished. Let's return to our quarters and rest," said Qui Gon.

"I will leave you to it then," said Mace.

Qui Gon and Obi Wan walked down the corridors of the Jedi temple to get to their own private quarters. Suddenly, Qui Gon stopped in his tracks.

"Master?" said Obi Wan.

Qui Gon placed both hands on Obi Wan's shoulders.

"Obi Wan, you have grown so much since the day we met. We both know that I was afraid to take on a second apprentice for fear that you would turn to the dark side, but you have indeed proven me wrong. Through the hardships we have endured together, you've gained so much wisdom and strength. You are like a son to me, my padawan. But you are no longer the little boy I once knew. You have become a fine young man. It won't be long now before the council makes you a Jedi Knight. It has truly been an honor to be your master, and I will treasure these next few years we have together. I can't tell you how proud I am of you."

Obi Wan was stunned. Sure his master praised him every now and then (pretty rarely actually), but he never went as far as saying that he was proud.

"Y-y-you're proud of me?" Obi Wan stuttered.

"Yes, and you should be proud of yourself. You've worked very hard in our time together," said Qui Gon, smiling warmly.

"Master, you have no idea how relieved I am to hear you say that.

Even before you made me your padawan, all I'd ever wanted was to please you and make you proud. I am truly honored to be the apprentice of such a wise Jedi. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't even be here right now," said Obi Wan bowing to his master.

Then Obi Wan decided to do something he hadn't done in a very long time. He hugged Qui Gon.

"Thank you, Master," he said.

Qui Gon responded by patting his back. He pulled away to see the look on the Jedi's face, but surprisingly, he just brushed it off. Typical Qui Gon.

"Get some rest, you've earned it," said Qui Gon, "May the force be with you."

"And with you, Master," replied Obi Wan with a bow.

The two parted ways and headed for their respective rooms.

Qui Gon slid the door to his room open using the force and stepped in wearily. He hadn't realized how tired he was until then. He couldn't stop thinking about the hug that Obi Wan gave him. It obviously meant something, because Obi Wan was only 14 the last time he had felt bold enough to hug him. He felt a wave of regret as he recalled the event.

It was years ago, not too long after the death of Jedi Master Tahl. The two had been good friends since their days as padawan learners. Her death sent Qui Gon into a spiraling depression, one that almost pushed him to the dark side. With Obi Wan's help, he defeated his fears, but he was never the same again. He became increasingly bitter and silent, often retreating to his room to avoid people. Sometimes Obi Wan wouldn't see him for days. When he did come out, he barely acknowledged his padawan's existence. Obi Wan became increasingly worried that if Qui Gon didn't come around, they would assign him to a different master. One day when Qui Gon came out of his room, Obi Wan decided to confront him. He followed Qui Gon to the temple gardens and made himself known.

"Hello, master," he said meekly.

Qui Gon didn't even bother to look at the young boy.

"Oh, hello, Obi Wan," he said dryly.

He continued to walk on, hoping that Obi Wan would leave him alone, but Obi Wan would have none of it.

He trailed behind his master for a moment before speaking up, "Master, I'm worried about you. Please let me help you!"

Qui Gon began to walk faster.

"That is not a padawan's concern," he said rather harshly.

Obi Wan knew that the Jedi code forbid a padawan from interfering in his master's personal affairs, but he had to do something.

"But master, the council is prepared to put me under a new master! Don't you care?" he said in frustration.

His eyes were welling up with tears. Qui Gon was silent and continued to walk on.

"I don't want another master, I want to be with you! I miss Master Tahl too! I know how much you loved her. You can conquer this grief, I know you can!" he cried out.

Qui Gon stopped and quickly turned around. Not meaning to, he pushed Obi Wan to he ground with the force.

"This grief is far beyond your understanding, Obi Wan!" he said angrily.

Obi Wan sprang back up on his feet.

"Maybe I could better understand if you would just tell me! Master, I'm frightened! I feel completely powerless! I don't know how to reach you, not even with the force! Please don't abandon me, master Qui Gon!" Obi Wan sobbed, throwing his arms around Qui Gon's waist.

"I want things to go back to the way they were! I just want to make you proud of me!"

Those words pierced Qui Gon's heart. He was so wrapped up in his own grief that he didn't realize how much Obi Wan was suffering for it. He patted Obi Wan's back and tried his best to calm the crying boy.

"Don't cry, Obi Wan, I would never abandon you. Don't you know how proud I am of you?" Qui Gon said gently.

Obi Wan looked up at him with blue, tear-filled eyes.

"Y-y-you are?" he said sniffling.

"I'm very proud of you, my young padawan. Prouder than any Jedi has ever been," he said.

He gently pried Obi Wan off of him and got on one knee so that they would be at the same level.

"Obi Wan, I apologize for my behavior. I never realized that you were suffering this much because of me. I didn't put your needs before my own and I'm sorry. I've failed you as your master," he said taking Obi Wan's hands into his own, "but I swear that I will not fail you again."

He was still unable to forgive himself for allowing his grief to pull him that close to the dark side and for treating Obi Wan the way he did. Ever since that day, their bond became stronger, and Qui Gon kept his promise. Their mission accomplishments were well known among the Jedi. Together, they were a force to be reckoned with. Qui Gon sighed and prepared for bed. He felt relieved that they didn't have any training planned for tomorrow. He climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
